The Ten Legendary Warriors and Legendary Descendents
The 10 Legendary Warriors were a group of incredibly powerful, ancient Mega level Digimon who waged war against Lucemon in ages past. While each of them died in the war, they essentially saved the Digital World's future from their sacrifice. The Warriors also had Legendary Descendants, Champion and Ultimate level Digimon who carry their power and legacy. WHO WERE THE WARRIORS? There were ten members of the Legendary Warriors, each representing some kind of element. Each Warrior had an army they commanded during the Legendary Crusade, and they were fiercely loyal to their Warrior, even if Lucemon himself tried to tempt them to his side. The most notable of the Warriors was AncientGreymon, whom was one of the last two to perish in the Crusade, and was the source of the Brave Heart. AncientGreymon died due to his wounds after successfully imprisoning Lucemon within Gaia, he would've died alone, if not for his close companion and equal, AncientGarurumon, who stood alongside him even when the rest of the Warriors had been destroyed. The two Warriors died knowing their sacrifices were worth it, as all the Warriors' data manifested into the Spirits, which allowed special ways of a Descendent to be born again. Many of the Warriors' Descendants have all but passed away, slain by Duskmon or died in the Olympos War. While very few of them survive to the current day, their legacy lives on regardless. ANCIENTGREYMON'S DESCENDENTS AncientGreymon lives on within Agunimon and BurningGreymon, while Agunimon was the far more childish and hot-headed of the two, BurningGreymon was much more like an advisor for the Descendants. BurningGreymon soon had a child, that child would grow up into VictoryGreymon. Both Descendents would either be slain by Duskmon, or destroyed in the Olympos War. ANCIENTGARURUMON'S DESCENDENTS AncientGarurumon lives on within Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. KendoGarurumon perished early-on in the Olympos War, while Lobomon actually survived in Alpha World until the Black War's final days. Lobomon was simply smart about his movements, and avoided areas where the X-Program was known to lurk. Lobomon was presumed dead by Duskmon, but he somehow survived his savage attack and retreated to recover. Lobomon gave his Spirit to Zephyrmon, so she could destroy Duskmon for good. ANCIENTKAZEMON'S DESCENDENTS AncientKazemon lives on within Kazemon and Zephyrmon. Kazemon was the far more girlish and child-like of the two, while Zephyrmon simply liked pranking and messing with others. Zephyrmon was the older sister of the two, due to being the Ultimate between them. Kazemon was killed by Duskmon, and Zephyrmon nearly met the same fate, narrowly escaping when other Descendants engaged Duskmon to save Zephyrmon's life. ANCIENTSPHINXMON'S DESCENDENTS AncientSphinxmon lives on within Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. Loweemon was the younger brother, and was thus very easily corruptible by certain forces, while JagerLoweemon was one of the least caring of the Descendants, perfectly fine with killing innocents if necessary. Loweemon is also one of the stronger of the Champion Descdendants. Duskmon is the third Descendant of AncientSphinxmon, although, why is he much more evil than the others? Because he is actually an Enigma. Duskmon is the eldest of the trio, easily manipulating Loweemon and JagerLoweemon to join his cause of slaughtering the rest of the Descendants. Only one remaining notable Descendent still lives, even after the Black War: Petaldramon. Category:Digimon: Ragnarok Lore